Holidays at Hogwarts
by the7bells
Summary: What are holidays at Hogwarts like? Marauders 7th year, first day on the train, will get better at Christmas. R&R.I shall update if you do...
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. N-O-T. M-I-N-E!

"Lily?"

"What James?"

"Will you go?"

"No.

James sighed

"Remember how we went to Disney this summer?" Peter asked.

"Yeah…" Remus, James and Sirius replied.

"And remember how Sirius got kicked out of the park (for full details, go to Blooper Queen's story)?"

"Yeah…"

"You know those two mice?"

"Yeah…"

"The female one was HOTT!"

Everyone elsegroaned.

Siriuspoked Gen.

"Sirius! STOP!" Gen yelled.

"But I love you." puppy dog eyes towards Gen

Gen, laughing, pushed Sirius off the seat

"HEY!"

Gen smacked him "Stop it."

"Owwie. Face-fives hurt" Sirius started to cry.

Gen was exasperated "I'm sorry little Wewe."

Sirius yelled"NO! THAT'S MY LINE!"

"Oh poor little Sirius' lost his WEWE!" Gen taunted him

"Stop teasing me!" Hestarted crying again

"Only I can torture Sirius with that Gen." Remus scolded Gen

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh."

"nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh! and that's final"

"HA! I WIN!" Remus pumped the air triumphically.

"Damn."

"HAHA you lost" Sirius laughed at Gen

"Wewe." Gen stated

"WORD STEALER!" Sirius yelled.

"Guys we're here. Stop arguing." Lily stated, seeing as she was head girl.


	2. Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N Eh, didn't feel likewriting Halloween, andUh, Peter's obsession has advanced a bit…

"JAMES! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Screamed Sirius in James' ear

"Sirius. Mate. You've done this to me since we were three." James groaned.

"Exactly Mate. It's like tradition!"

James just groaned

"Sirius, grow up." Remus called from under his cocoon of blankets.

"You can't be serious! That'd be no fun!" Sirius bounded over and yelled into his ear. Moony just groaned.

Peter was already up and worshipping Minnie alter he set up. "One day my love, you will be mine! That loser Mickey, will burn in Hell, and we shall be blissfully happy!"

"Peter, you okay mate? You haven't been the same since we came back from Disneyworld…" Sirius started

Remus and James were all o.0.

Sirius continued "I mean, if it was Pluto, then I would understand, but Minnie? She needs to lose weight man. And her taste in fashion? Horrendous. Now, let's open presents!"

The boys proceeded to open presents, which was more like destroying the wrapping paper completely.

When they are done, the floor was littered with wrapping paper, which was soon shoved under Sirius' bed, with god knows what else.

" Now that we're done killing the paper, let's see what we got!

You and your dog, a get together kit! Wow. Peter. Thanks?" Sirius trailed off.

" A book to overcome stupidity? Gee, thanks James.

Book on how to tell you are an evil conniving boot-licker! Who sent this? Ah. Sirius. That explains it.

How to make Cheese: a Step by Step book, comes with all you need to make your own cheese! THANK YOU MINNIE! I mean, uh, Remus… Why has Minnie not yet sent me my present? I sent her one!" Peter went off to his alter and begins worshiping again.

At Disneyland.

"Uh Minnie, your stalker sent you a Christmas gift." Some random guy was holding a disgruntled owl, with a rather smelly parcel attached.

"Throw it with the rest of the cheese he sent me." Minnie said disgusted. "Just follow your nose…"

Back at Hogwarts

Sirius' face was a bit like o.0. "Alrighty.

The Littlest and Stupidest Puppy…oh Remus, you shouldn't have. I mean you really shouldn't have."

"But, it's like your biography Padfoot."

"I won't dignify that with an answer. And a chew bone? Jamie! Thank you!"

"Just so long as you don't call me that again." James groaned.

"MY TURN! Okay I got a huge case of cheese? Lemme guess." Remus was…a bit not thrilled at the cheese.

All: Peter

Peter looks up from worshipping What my love, my preciousssssss? Nasssty Mickey, Nassssty faaat Mickey takessss the preciousssssss from us.

All but Peter: o.0

" OOOOKKKKAYYY then. A box of chocolate! YAY! A NEW BOX OF CHOCOLATES!

And a book. "How to Beat the Addiction. A Chocoholics Guide to Breaking the Habit." Thanks Prongs! And what did you get?" Remus was giddy with the gifts he got.

"A kit on Stopping Obsessions with A Girl. On the bright side I sent Lily..."

"JAMES! DID YOU SEND ME "Accepting a Date with the Man Who Loves You?'" Lily stormed into the room. "JAMES POTTER ANSWER ME!"

A bit squeaky, James answered, "Maybe. Depends on if you'll kill me if I say yes."

"And Peter, did you send me the Minnie Mouse balloon?"

" I thought I lost it!" With that, he stoles Lily's "balloon"

"And Remus, I love the box of chocolate you gave me."

"Chocolate? Where?" Spotting it, he stole the box.

"And Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you? I HATE CHEWED BONES!"

"Fine, I'll take it take it back." Sirius said, a little injured

"Lils, so you hated the gifts." Said James, a little sadly.

"Yeah, cept, Remus' and he took it back…"

"Fine. Go away. Let's see what else I got. A book. On Greatest Pranks Ever! And how to be A Great Prankster: A Self-Tutorial. Guys, I don't need that."

Sirius Remus unanimously said "Yes. You. Do."

"Shucks. Now! Onward to the feast!"

RR pwetty pease? I love it when you do…


	3. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: You haven't got it through your head that I don't own this yet do you?

I henceforth dedicate this to Blooper Queen! WEWE!

James: Lily will you go out with me?

Lily: No.

James: Lily will you go out with me?

Lily: No.

James: Lily will you go out with me?

Lily: Fine.

James: What?

Lily: FINE!

James: YAY! HEY SIRIUS GUESS WHAT!

Sirius: Lily Evans decided to go out with you, and Gen decided to go out with me! This is the best Valentines Day ever!

James: YAH!

All in Great Hall: look at opening door

Peter: Minnie has agreed to be my girlfriend for today! worships the huge mouse walking through doors.

Minnie: Peter. I am not your girlfriend. In fact, I only came here to tell you to stop stalking me.

Peter: WHY!

Minnie: Because you're annoying.

Peter:runs upstairs to alter, tears it apartRebuilds it

Minnie: Tell the little runt to LEAVE ME ALONE! And Sirius, Pluto says hi, considering you can't be allowed back in the park(A/N: Blooper Queen wrote a story when Sirius gets banned from Disney…)

Fat Little Cupid: runs up You smell like cheese, You like it too, I love you.

Minnie: Who wrote that piece of shit?

Cupid: Some kid by the name of Peter. Runs off to Gen

I love your sarcasm, I do, I do,

I love your face fives, I do, I do.

OH GEN, I LOVE YOOOOUUUUUUUUU.

Gen: That's worse than Minnie's… Runs over to Sirius

I suppose that's your best work. So do you really love face fives? Here smacks Sirius

Sirius: OW. Face-fives hurt…

Fat Little Cupid: to Remus

I love you

More than words can say

I am here and there

Always ready for you

To come up and say hello,

And it makes my day.

I love you.

Remus: Who wrote it?

Fat Little Cupid: That's classified information that shalt not be revealed to the public.

James: HEY YOU, FAT LITTLE CUPID! whispers to him

Fat Little Cupid: to Lily

Lily Evans.

A poem by James Potter

Your eyes are like pools filled with green algae,

Your hair is like the fire from the Fire crab

Lily: JAMES!

James: Wait Lils! He's not done!

Lily: I DON'T CARE! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR NOT EVEN AN HOUR, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?

James: Chill. I love you Lily!

Lily: Hmph. Just walk me to class.

James: YES MA'AM! salutes

IN CLASS:

Not-so-fat little cupid: to snape

My one, my only.

My love for you is as deep as the ocean.

My want for you is stronger than anything.

You must, oh you must MARRY me.

Or I shall die from want!

Snape: SIRIUS BLACK!

Class: laughing hysterically

Sirius: crying from laughter What collapses from laughter

Snape: I'll kill you! proceeds to hurt Sirius is conked over head with brick

Sirius: in high girly voice Oh my heroin, uh, I mean HEROINE!jumps into Gen's arms

Gen: Dumps him on floor. laughs

Teacher: Settle down class. Open your text book to page 198.

Next class:

Little Cupid: to Remus

I love you.

A small thing can do a lot.

Like a smile of yours can make my day.

And even the worst days perk up with you around.

I love you.

Remus: WHO IS IT shakes cupid

Little Cupid: I…can't….tell…..you!

Sirius: Looks like Moony has an amirerer.

Remus: shut up.

Flitwick: Sit Down! Class has begun!

Next class.

Now-looking-a-bit-trim Little Cupid:

Oh, you dog,

You make me laugh,

And it's fun to tease you,

And prank you,

And dress you up like a girl,

And drag you around London like that.

Love,

Gen.

Sirius: hiding from laughter

James: OMfg! Gen, you are precious!

Snape: What I wouldn't give for photos! dies laughing

Peter: still up in room, worshipping Minnie. My preciossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

Teacher: CLASS, THAT'S ENOUGH. IF SIRIUS WANTS TO DRESS UP LIKE A WOMAN, IT'S HIS CHOICE!

Sirius: howling I DIDN'T WANT TO!

Next class

Now-incredibly-fit Little Cupid:

In my eyes

There is perfection for everyone

And yet,

You stand out in that you always make me feel better.

So why can't I tell you this in person?

Remus: I DON'T KNOW!

Sirius: Heh, sings to random tune Remus has got an admirer! She loves him! He wants to strangle her! After he finds out who it is! It's probably Snape, or Malfoy! Or maybe even me! Although I'm stupid, I'm not dumb!

Remus: I'll strangle you if you don't shut up.

Next class (last class)

Now-hot little Cupid: to James

James Potter:

By Lily Evans

Your hair needs a brush,

Your eyes could use some color,

And you need a toothbrush and paste,

And your jokes need some tuning,

So why do I love you?

Because you're James Potter.

Sirius: Now everyone go AWWWWWW!

Class: AWWWWWWWWWWW

James: blushing Shut up Padfoot.

Lily: Yeah Padfoot, just cause some people actually can write poetry, doesn't mean you should make fun of them.

At the Great Hall

Dumbledore: Alright students, you can each send one more poem to someone, but write it down

From: Sirius

To: Gen

Roses are Red

Violets are Violet and Blue

Blah Blah Blah

I LOVE YOU!

Gen: Bursts out laughing

To: Sirius

From: Gen

Silly

Idiot

Really kinda cute

Intelligent (at a stretch)

Up and away in his own world

Stupid

From Peter:

To: Minnie

My love for you almost

Surpasses my love for cheese

I shall worship you till the end of my days

Think of me forever.

From Minnie:

To Peter:

You little twit

I hate you

You mean nothing to me

Go die.

From: Admirer

To: Remus

I love you

It makes my heart break

That you don't return my affections.

Forever.

Really handsome

Eternally loved by me.

MINE, ALL MINE!

Uber-cool

Sweet and loveable.

Remus: AIEEE! STALKER!

To: "Admirer"

From: Remus

You are a stalker.

I hate you.

Go burn in Hell.

Just tell me who you are,

And I may change my mind…

The cupid delivered this last note to the Slytherin table.

Raucous laughter echoed the hall.

From: James

To: Lily

I love you.

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extraordinary,

E is even more than anyone that you adore

Can

love is all that I can give to you.

Lily: runs over to James I love you too James! (all mush lines that author won't write because her fingers already feel too soiled by the sap in this chapter)

Sirius: WEWE!

The End. Or is it? play scary music It's all up to you! Now review!


End file.
